turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Second Great War
Much like OTL World War II, the Second Great War happen mostly out of first one. The losing countries of the First Great War ( Britain, France and The Confederate States ) ended up with Nationalistic dictators as their leaders. As they started claiming their lost territory war loomed again. The War in North America Caution Spoilers Ohio Campaign The Second Great War in North America was started when Operation Blackbeard was launched by the C.S.A. into the United States on June 22, 1941. The attack was against Ohio and Indiana. The U.S. was caught off guard by the attack, thinking that it would come from the east. Confederate forces used bitzkrieg tactics and with their superior weapons they were able to easily break through the U.S. armies' defenses. C.S. forces encirlced U.S. troops in the city of Columbus captured and killing the men that were trapped. The attack was quick and decisive and ended when Confederate soldiers captured the town of Sandusky, reaching Lake Erie and cutting the U.S. in two. A counterattack was attempted under Brigadier General Irving Morrell, but it was derailed by C.S. sabotage. Despite Confederate dictator Jake Featherston's attempts to end the war quickly his peace treaty was declined. The United States were surprised by the attack and was unable to respond immediately to the attack. Northern Virginia U.S. forces began to gather and they launched an attack under Major General Daniel MacArthur, against Virginia, with the objective being Richmond. The U.S. troops would have a diffficult time getting there as they would have to cross the Rapahannock and Rapidan rivers. However General MacArthur seemed incapable for the command. The attack was delayed long enough for the C.S. army to be able to build up their defences and move more troops into the area. Once the attack was launched U.S. forces had to fight under more difficult positions than they would have had to. Once the attack did begin in October of 1941, the U.S. soldiers were able to cross the Rapahannock river in northern Virginia fairly easily. However C.S. defenders under Generals George Patton and Nathan Bedford Forrest III were prepared for the attack and were able to slow down the attack before the U.S. army reached the Rapidan. Confederates under Patton were able to drive U.S. forces back towards the Rapahannock in a planned counterattack to stop the U.S. army from reacing the Rapidan. The U.S. advance became much slower, but they were able to establish footholds on the southern bank of the Rapidan in the Wilderness by January of 1942. Still U.S. troops were met by fierce resistance. A stalemate developed along the Rapidan with both sides achieving little. Because of the stalemate General MacArthur then twice attempted to capture the city of Fredericksburg. Both Battles of Fredericksburg failed and soon the attention in the war was drawn away from Virginia. Pittsburgh Campaign C.S. forces then began to plan for an attack into Pennsylvania by way of the territory gained in Ohio due to Operation Blackbeard. The attack's main objective was Pittsburgh and the chance to cripple the U.S.'s steel production. That attack was launched and Confederate forces swept through Ohio and western Pennsylvania. Due to the efforts of the U.S. army the attack stalled in Pittsburgh. The Battle of Pittsburgh began. There street by street fighting took place between the two armies with the C.S. forces slowly moving through the city. Despite his military experts trying to convince him otherwise Confederate president Jake Featherston persisted on capturing the city. United States barrel expert, Brigadier General Irving Morrel then launched a counterattack (codenamed Operation Rosebud) that surrounded Confederate forces in the city and pushed relief forces back into southern Ohio, leaving the C.S. forces in the city trapped. Despite Confederate forces fighting to their last positions they were eventually forced to surrender. This along with several smaller U.S offensives into Confederate territory began to change the tide of the war. The Naval War In the Pacific the Japanese have captured Midway from the U.S. They attempted an attack on the Sandwich Islands, but the attack was unsuccessful. In the Atlantic England tryed to supply the Canadian rebels and they were met with some resistance by the U.S. Navy. In the Carribean Bermuda was captured from the U.S. by a joint force of English and Confederates. There was also a unconfirmed naval battle between England and Germany which was reportadly won by England. The War in Europe English and French forces have pushed into Germany and have gotten as far as Hamburg. Category:Southern Victory